Inevitable
by LastWizard
Summary: inevitable es cuando el tiempo pasa y se lleva consigo dulces recuerdos , inevitable es cuando se ama y es imposible olvidar, inevitable es empuñar las manos cuando se ve al ser amado ser querido por otro pero tambien es inevitable sonreir cuando esa persona amada es feliz aunque no seas tu el responsable de ello


**Declaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes no son míos (gracias al cielo porque sino haría desastres =D) son de Kishimoto (aplausos) yo solo se los pedí prestados para esto que espero les guste y es sin fines de lucro.

Continuación de mi One-shot **"Amore" **(aunque considero que se puede leer individualmente, les recomiendo que igual lo lean como conti queda más lindo) Este también lo escribí inspirada en Ryuchi Sakamoto con su tema Forbidden Colours, consejito de amiga si pueden escuchen el tema mientras leen el fic, bueno sin más ahí va…

* * *

_**INEVITABLE**_

_Soñamos juntos  
juntos despertamos  
el tiempo hace o deshace  
mientras tanto  
no le importan tu sueño ni mi sueño  
somos torpes o demasiado cautos  
creemos que es eterno este conjuro  
que la batalla es nuestra  
o de ninguno_

Bajos sus pies las hojas crujen,

El tiempo ha pasado impasible, como corre el río, como galopa el viento ¿Habrá un quiebre en su andar alguna vez? Imposible, porque si hay roca que interfiera su paso, este la erosiona y si hay muralla que entorpezca su camino, la derriba… y el tiempo anda…anda…anda

Y la alfombra de hojas secas marcan su camino y dos grandes puertas lo esperan al final del sendero. Continua, los aldeanos lo siguen con la mirada sorprendida, como si de un fantasma se tratase y seguramente es así, porque ha vivido como un errante sin rumbo ¿Cómo si eso pudiese llamarse vida? ¡Bah! es solo materia que se mueve por inercia y ha vuelto sobre sus pasos, porque quiere recuperar su alma, aquella que le entrego hace casi 4 años a _Ella _la tarde que le dijo "Adiós"

_Quiero que me relates  
el duelo que te callas  
por mi parte te ofrezco  
mi última confianza  
estás sola  
estoy solo  
pero a veces  
puede la soledad  
ser una llama._

¿Qué ha sido de Ella? Pues, ha continuado y tal como su amado se lo prometió , ella vive con la vista hacia el mañana y al pasado… a ese lo ha sellado en una vieja foto amarillenta que esconde bajo sus cajones…pero ha seguido y ha encontrado a alguien, otro, que es dueño supremo de su corazón. Ojala nunca se enterará de su llegada y él jamás supiera de su amada pero, el mundo sigue girando y nunca se puede tapar el sol con un dedo.

_Si de pronto  
me olvidas  
no me busques,  
que ya te habré olvidado._

_Pero  
si cada día,  
cada hora  
sientes que a mí estás destinada  
con dulzura implacable,  
ay amor mío, ay mía,  
en mí todo ese fuego se repite,  
en mí nada se apaga ni se olvida,  
mi amor se nutre de tu amor, amada,  
y mientras vivas estará en tus brazos  
sin salir de los míos._

Y se ha dejado caer en el pasto, preso del cansancio, es que vagar sin corazón es una tarea titánica, y mira a su alrededor en donde los niños corren y ríen, sonríe cómplice de sus travesuras, es que también él un día tuvo sueños, e imagino hijos y nietos con ella, pero la luz se hizo y el sueño se termino; amargo es el sabor de una utopía inconclusa, pero lo es más aun, no haber luchado por cumplirla. Los niños juegan y él se deja llevar al país del subconsciente porque ahí por lo menos es feliz. Las horas pasan y el parque se va vaciando y Sasuke Uchiha descansa ajeno a todo, ha vuelto después de 4 años, porque aunque por fuera su imagen sea la misma y su rostro no muestre el paso del reloj, este ha seguido marcando las horas, minutos, segundos. Porque esos ojos ónix han olvidado ese brillo vivido…y él ha venido para recuperar_la_.

Esto era Inevitable, pero muchas cosas lo son y nuestro hombre todavía desconoce este hecho

_Si el mundo no girara  
o el tiempo no existiese,  
entonces, jamás moriría  
Jamás morirías  
tampoco nuestro amor...  
pero el tiempo no es necesario  
nuestro amor es eterno  
no necesitamos del sol  
de la luna o los astros  
para seguir amándonos..._

¿Y te preguntaras como ha hecho para seguir respirando? Simple, la convirtió en su aire.

Ha hecho de ese amor y los recuerdos; su religión, porque cada acto y cada palabra, los hace pensando en ella, y cada alimento lo degusta imaginando sus labios, es un credo maldito sin escapatoria; porque, aunque mire el cielo en busca de una salida para ese dolor de no tenerla en sus brazos, la luna se encargaba de recordársela. Endemoniada Tortura… pensar que en un principio pudo encontrar algo de sosiego a su maltrecha alma teniendo la convicción de que su mejor amigo estaría feliz con ella, ambos lo estarían…pero no.

_Si dios fuera mujer no se instalaría  
lejano en el reino de los cielos  
sino que nos aguardaría en el zaguán del infierno  
con sus brazos no cerrados  
su rosa no de plástico  
y su amor no de ángeles_

Tanto el amor y el odio combatieron dentro de él por un sinfín de días, hasta que sintió desfallecer de angustia y la compresión lo arrolló violentamente …Porque por fin lo supo con la máxima de las certezas …**Los placeres violentos, poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo, su propia muerte; del mismo modo en que se consume el fuego y la pólvora, en un beso voraz **;pero él **No moría**, sino que estaba condenado a elevar la vista para encontrarse en un mundo sin color, sin olores, sin sensaciones ni melodías , sin ella .

Completo desgarramiento, y ese martirio no se iría, así como nuca la olvidaría, ni la dejaría partir de su corazón, porque ese amor que nació una tarde de verano no fue un arrebato pasional ni un capricho infundado. Sasuke Uchiha no moriría porque **Sasuke Uchiha amó a Hinata Hyuga, la amaba y la seguiría amando por el resto de su vida**; y por fin después de tanto tiempo…lloro

Por esa razón estaba de vuelta, para erradicar la congoja de su ser, para llevársela y no dejarla nunca jamás. Y si, el último Uchiha tenía esperanza de recobrarla, de volverse amar como en el pasado, porque aun recordaba la promesa de ser su primero y único, hasta ahora los labios de su Ángel seguían impresos en su pecho.

_Bella, mi bella,  
tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas  
bella, mi bella,  
tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,  
bella,  
todo eso es mío, bella,  
todo eso es mío, mía,  
cuando andas o reposas,  
cuando cantas o duermes,  
cuando sufres o sueñas,  
siempre,  
cuando estás cerca o lejos,  
siempre,  
eres mía, mi bella,  
siempre._

La arena cae, cae, cae ¿Alguna vez parara de caer ?Imposible

El aroma lo lleno completamente y como si el alma volviera a su cuerpo se alejo de los brazos de Morfeo y despertó

Aun cuando el sueño es tan bonito ¿siempre despertamos? Inevitable.

Ahí cerca de él había una niña, o mejor dicho un Ángel. Tenía apenas 3 años, Sonrisa dulce, mejillas sonrojadas, piel levemente bronceada, cabellos chocolate, adornado con un moño blanco en armonía con su vestido crema, ojos…blancos. Aun sonriéndole, la niña se llevó su pequeño dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio y salió corriendo adentrándose en la profundidad del parque.

Su corazón lo entendió, no hacía falta saber su nombre. Todo fue respondido por un leve gesto. Entonces a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de los tiempos felices, cuando se saludaban en medio de la multitud cordial y fríamente, pero aun en sus labios quemaba un beso resiente, de cuando a espaldas del mundo se entregaban sudando entre las sabanas y al despertar moría prendido en su sonrisa; y luego ella tenía que volver a lado de su mejor amigo pero antes de desaparecer por la ventana llevaba su delgado dedo a los labios y sellaba el silencio, de dos almas cuyo único pecado fue amarse.

¿Ahora podría morir? Imposible, ese era el precio de amarla con locura, seguir viviendo con la certeza de que este era el fin del "para siempre"

_**Su hija, de su amada y su mejor amigo **_y eso solo significaba que ella había dejado de amarlo

_Se deja de querer, y es como un viaje  
Detenido en la sombra, sin seguir ni volver;  
Y es cortar una rosa para adornar la mesa  
Y que el viento deshoje la rosa en el mantel._

_Se deja de querer, y es como el ciego  
Que aún dice adiós llorando después que pasó el tren;  
O como quien despierta recordando un camino,  
Pero ya sólo sabe que regresó por él._

¿La vida es injusta? Inevitable.

Se levantó de la hierba húmeda, debía irse, no quería verla con su "hermano" nada mas quedaba para él en ese lugar solo seguiría errando como lo había hecho hasta ahora, esperando que llegara su fin…solo. Algo se había roto dentro de él, algo muy valioso volvió a perder este día…la esperanza de ser amado… nuevamente sus ojos escocían.

Una mano se poso en su hombro y al voltearse encontró unos ojos cielo que él conocía bien, pero… en esos ojos celestes se reflejó a sí mismo. Descubrió en ellos, lo mismo que expresaba su propia esencia, en ese momento de desolación; porque Naruto sentía lo mismo, Eran hermanos. Lo compartían todo, inclusive la tristeza del amor perdido.

Ambos miraron para el frente, Sus ojos perla resplandecían y una sonrisa pura adornaba sus facciones. Era real, las mujeres que serán madres tienen un brillo especial. Akamaru la seguían, ambos corrían y el mismo angelito de antes iba al encuentro de Hinata.

Los dos hombres admiraban la imagen más hermosa que alguna vez un mortal pudo ver. Madre e hija, ambas reían musicalmente mientras su progenitora llenaba de besos a la niña y esta se dedicaba a acariciarle delicadamente el vientre, faltaba poco para que su hermanito naciera. Sasuke miro al Uzumaki y este con un ademan le indico que volviera a ver la escena.

¿La vida está llena de sorpresas? Inevitable

Inozuka Kiba se acercaba a ellas seguido por un perrito blanco, que en cuanto se percato de la niña, corrió y salto a sus brazos para lamerle la cara. Kiba tomaba a la niña, para estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ahora mas sonrojada, para luego ella darle dulces besitos a su padre, el joven se acuclilló a la altura de la pancita de la líder Hyuga y la beso, luego se paro y tomo posesión de los labios de su amada esposa quien le correspondió con un abrazo sin que sus labios, esos que Sasuke conocía bien, se soltaran. Se tomaron de la mano, la niña corrió delante de ellos junto a Akamaru y el cacharro; se fueron.

Mientras tanto el mundo gira y gira sin poderse detener.

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió, la amaba y la seguiría amando, cuando la vio alejarse tomando la mano de otro, cuando ella le sonreía a otro y llevaba en su vientre el hijo del otro, aun la amaba.

Algunas cosas son incompresibles, y qué más da, no nos interesa saber el porqué, solo lo sintió, un leve golpeteo en su pecho, un sonido que había desaparecido hace 4 años, ella era tan feliz ¿lo habría sido con él? No lo sabe, ni le importa.

La tragedia no es la lucha de lo bueno contra lo malo o de lo justo contra lo injusto. Es la lucha de los justo contra lo justo. Antígona y Creonte. La tragedia es el enfrentamiento de dos legalidades verdaderas.

**La vida del espíritu no es la vida que se asusta ante la muerte y se mantiene pura de desolación , sino la que sabe afrontarla y mantenerse en ella . El espíritu solo conquista su verdad cuando es capaz de encontrarse a sí mismo en el absoluto desgarramiento. **

Ella era amada por él, era amada por su amigo, era amada por otro y era feliz amando a ese otro, era feliz criando una hija de otro y esperando otro hijo de ese otro ¿y el dolor, los recuerdos, el sufrimiento, la soledad, el sacrificio, su corazón roto? Qué más da, ese corazón destrozado aun latía porque la amaba y porque ella era feliz.

Amor puro e inevitable

_Cómo sabría amarte, mujer, cómo sabría  
amarte, amarte como nadie supo jamás!  
Morir y todavía  
amarte más.  
Y todavía  
amarte más  
y más._

* * *

_**N/A:**__y que les parecio ? recuerden los Reviews son una palmadita de aliento para los escritores asi que aprieten ese lindo boton azul __  
_


End file.
